Under The Sakura Tree
by JeLLy.N.Co
Summary: What they had was like an obsession, lust and love, want and need. sususaku one-shot, R&R pls! T just to be safe


_**Under the Sakura tree**_

They were sitting beneath a Sakura tree, Sasuke sitting behind Sakura, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She was leaning into his chest, head under his chin.

"I love you", He whispered into her ear. The answer he got was not one he expected. She smiled and replied

"How _much_ do you love me?"

This did not phase him though, he thought for a moment… and answered,

"So much I'd die for you."

Sakura smiled again, a sad but happy smile.

Reaching up with her left hand behind her, she ran her fingers through his raven hair,

She said in an almost whisper,

"As I for you"

He revelled in her touch and leant into her hand.

Turning his head so that her hand was covering his mouth, he kissed the palm tenderly.

"Do you love me?"

Foreseeing his next question, Sakura smiled, replying.

"So much I'd do anything to keep you from dying for me"

There was silence. Not awkward silence, not comfortable silence, just… silence. Like a pause in time, everything seemed to freeze. Then in a flash, Sakura was turned to Sasuke, pressed up against him, their lips fused together in a desperate, longing kiss.

His arms winding around her form tightened in a desperate attempt to bring her closer than she already was, hers wound around his neck, hands in his hair, nimble fingers massaging his scalp, driving him over the edge. He pushed his tongue through her lips, not even bothering to waste time asking for entrance, wanting to taste her, _needing_ to taste her. Sakura complied easily enough, tilting her head for better access and pushing her tongue out to meet Sasuke's, needing him just as much.

Their need was so great it was like they could feel it, running through their bodies like a force in the depths of their souls, a pain in their chests that could not be taken away. A pain that hurt and sent them soaring at the same time.

What they had was like an obsession, lust and love, want and need. They couldn't explain it, even to themselves, but they knew that to be without eachother would be like having no meaning in life, for they knew that a life without one another would be a life not worth living.

Finally, the need for air became far too great and they wrenched their lips apart, albeit reluctantly. Their breathing was haggard and their bodies were shaking with anticipation, foreheads pressed against eachother.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura was the first to speak, breathing still not stable.

"I love you"

Sasuke's breath caught for a second. Sure, he had heard her say the words many times before but the way she said it just now sounded different, more meaningful. It meant a lot to him, hearing those words coming from her beautiful and currently bruised lips. He closed his eyes and squeezed her for a second.

More relaxed now and regaining her breath, Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking in his scent and kissing his neck.

Breaking the silence again, Sakura said, "If I lost you I don't know how I'd survive"

Sasuke did the same, tilting his head to the side, breathing in the smell of her hair and kissing her head.

"Don't worry, you won't ever lose me… I love you"

While saying this, he tightened his grip on her, as if she would slip from his grasp. He was scared of losing her.

This reassured Sakura and she suddenly felt exhausted. Closing her eyes, she relaxed a little more in Sasuke's arms, going slightly limp from sleepiness.

Sasuke looked down, smiling, yes, _smiling_, at _his_ cherry blossom. He kissed her one last time before standing up, intending to carry her.

"Come on, lets go home" he said

Sakura smiled.

Opening her eyes, she slipped from his arms, coming to stand with one of his arms draped around her shoulders.

"Ok"

She replied as she wound her arms around his waist.

"But just so you know", she said as they walked down the hill the tree was atop.

She paused in her sentence, walking on tiptoe so that her lips were at his ear, whispering ever so softly.

"I already am"

* * *

**_HHHHHHEEEEEEYYYYY!!_**

**_sooooooo... whaddya think?_**

**_please please please tell me. Is it good, bad? what needs doing up, improvement. suggestions, what i can do next time._**

**_what did you think about it. Another scenario for a new fic. feedback please!?_**

**_thanks for reading and reveiwing. (wink wink nudge nudge) hehe kidding _**

**_JELLY_**

**_Tally: HEY, you forgetting something!?_**

**_Jelly: oh yea. n TALLY_**

**_Till next time!!_**


End file.
